Arden Academy
by call-of-the-mind
Summary: If you found a place where you finally belonged, and could also be with your friends, you'd be happy too right? Even if it was actually just a disguise for a world with danger around every corner. That is, if the danger is kind enough to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiara POV.**

"Kiara!" My mother called down the hall. I was sitting in my miror, checking to see which eye colour looked best with my true form.

You see, I am a supernatural creature, a Skin Walker to be precise. They're much like the 'shapeshifters' you read about in books, except I don't just change into one thing. I can change into whatever I want. Anything from a dragon, to a paperweight. Even a dragon paperweight. It's pretty cool. But, when other supernaturals meet me, they tend to turn their noses up, since they assume that I'm fake, and that this isn't my true form, but, for the most part, I keep to what I looked like originally.

My true form is female, if you hadn't realized that, and I have fairly long brown hair down just past my shoulders that I don't cut...anymore. It is wavy, sometimes even curly. I have hazel eyes, green on the outside, and getting lighter until around the pupil is a light brown colour. I am 5'7'' without any shoes or heels, and I think my arms are a little too long for my body. But whatever.

I generally, as a rule, don't tell anybody about what I am, because if I did, they'd probably use me. But, after meeting some supernaturals at my school, it was hard to keep it a secret from somebody who knows how I feel about this.

My best friends are Evangeline, Lhaeyla, Mae and Lily. Evangeline, is half Succubus, and half Xelhua. A succubus is generally thought of something that sneaks into peoples rooms and rapes them, basically the female counterparts of Incubi, which- thankfully- is untrue. Though a very few number still continue with this... different tradition, most do not, and especially not Evangeline. A Xelhua is a creature with extreme beauty. She has long, wavy auburn hair, and hazel eyes greener than my own.

Lhaeyla is a water nymph, so she loves swimming, and everything that entails. She also has the power of seduction, but she'd never use it, she's too innocent for that. She has short blonde hair, that is wavy as well. She has blue eyes, the colour of the water, so I guess it's fitting that she's a water nymph.

Mae is human, the only human in the group. It's breaks my heart that we have to keep the secret from her, but we do. It's law. If I could, I'd have told her long ago, just because I know she'd never take advantage of me. She has long, straight dark brown hair, and gray-blue eyes.

Lily is a vampire, one that grows, so she obviously doesn't attract too much attention. She has curly blonde hair to her shoulders, and deep blue eyes, and her fangs retract, so if she smiles with her teeth you wouldn't be able to tell that there was anything different about her.

"Kiara answer me!" My mother called again. She was also a Skin Walker, and so was my dad. It was a hilarious day when they both found out, the day after they were engaged.

"Sorry Mum! What is it?" I asked. I finally decided to go with my natural green-hazel.

"Don't make plans for a week from now okay!" she called upstairs.

" 'Kay!" I called and wondered why. I shrugged. Who cares? It doesn't change anything. I really am one of those 'live in the now' people. I guess that's good. Sometimes.

I go up from my mirror and walked down the stairs, and then heard the sound of hushed voices.

"Just tell her Sally..." my dad whispered.

"No, she'd never go with it..." she whispered back.

"Sally she'll..." and then I couldn't hear anymore.

_What the hell?_

**Mae POV. A week later.**

I walked into my mother's bedroom to ask her where my closet had gone. And then I saw the bed covered in my clothes. _I guess I don't need to ask anymore..._ "What is this?" I asked, indicating her, the clothes, and the suitcase that was already fully packed, and then the other one she was still packing. She stopped in mid-fold and her eyes widened. _What're you hiding Mom?_

"We're going on a surprise trip." she smiled guiltily. Her short blonde-brown hair was straight, and she was still in her pajamas.

"Two days before school starts?" I asked suspiciously, with my arms crossed over my chest. My dark hair was up in a high ponytail, and it swayed a little when I moved my head. She was too surprised to notice the ponytail- that was how I knew something really was going on. She always said something about my hair when I had it up, because it so rarely happens.

"Yes. We need it. A relaxing time for all of us." she said, turning. I could sense that she was hiding something from me but I had no idea what it was.

"Whatever. I guess this means you're packing for me?" I asked.

She nodded and then paused. "Well, I haven't packed anything that you'd never be able to live without..."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ "Um.. okay... well I'm going to go and pack some things that I'd like to take, 'kay?"

She nodded and I turned and left the room, extremely confused. She never did this. I was going to find out what she was doing, but I had to do it soon. It looked like we were leaving soon.

**Okay guys, so here's the chapter! *cheers* I know you're extremely excited, and happy about it, and that you guys are going to want alot more. And more there'll be, but you need to harass Emily, remember.**

**-Kirsten E)**

_This part is by Emily! Hooray!_

**Evangeline POV:**

Befuddled, I looked down at the letter, an acceptance letter for a school I'd never taken the time to apply to.

"Mom..." I called.

"Yes?" she answered, poking her head around the corner.

"Did you sign me up to a school called Arden Academy for Gifted Students?" I asked, with doubt in my voice.

Surely she wouldn't have done this without asking. I like my school, I don't want to leave.

"Well... you can't tell your friends this, until their mothers tell them themselves... but me and Kiara's mother, Lily's mother, Mae's mother and Lhaeyla's mother all decided to send you kids there." she said, looking at me wearily. i could tell she was watching me closely to observe my full response.

They were my best friends, i don't know what kind of response she was searching for. I was a little overwhelmed to tell you the truth. I don't take surprises very well.

"Wouldn't they get the same acceptance letter?" I questioned.

"Well yes but... their mothers were very vigilant to see when it came in the mail."

I ran my fingers through my light auburn hair. It felt soft between my fingers and I felt a bit of resentment towards my mother for making me keep this vital information from my best friends, but I have to follow through with it anyways. "You know Mom, it's going to be rather hard for me to keep this from them."

"I know but, I'm hoping that you will not have to keep this secret for long." she replied.

"Alright. What is this school even for?"

"Well, it's technically a school for supernaturals, but anyone can go there, including humans. The only difference from regular school is that all the teachers and staff are supernaturals. As well, all the humans that go there are still not allowed to know about supernaturals."she informed me.

I was surprised when she began to explain in depth what life would be like while I was there. "I wouldn't be sending you there if i didn't know for sure it was a safe environment for you to live in. And besides you'll be with your best friends." she reasoned.

I didn't want to go to a new school. What was wrong with the one I was attending now? Nothing! That's what. Absolutely nothing. I had no doubt that my mom wanted the best for me, but i want to certain that going to this school was. I wanted time to think. i had to get some air. I needed to process this.

Letter still in hand I turned around and walked out of the house.

As I walked out i closed the door at my heals. I wanted my mom to know that i didn't want to be followed.

I knew where i was going. Down to the lake.

When I arrived at the lake, I made my way down to the water.

I weaved through the tall grass to get to my usual seat next to the water. I sat down, pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

I watched the waves roll smoothly along the banks. There were no annoying boats or cottages housing loud teen who liked to party. The water was so clear and peaceful that is why i loved coming here so much. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift, only listening to the sound of the waves. I tried to imagine myself at a strange school around new people. Although there would be others similar to my capabilities, they still aren't ones to be trusted. I don't see how my mother could possibly think this is a good idea.

I wasn't taking this news very well but I wondered how my friends would take it. The thought circles my mind for what seemed like a long time.

It was hard to imagine how they would each act but non the less I had a pretty good idea.

Kiara would probably take it pretty well but I doubt her parents have even told her yet. But someone like Lhaeyla, well Lhaeyla is a very sensitive girl. She'd probably not take it very well, but soon after come too as well. Lily is probably the one we should be concerned about though. She's a vampire so she's just a little temperamental, but other than that she's a perfectly reasonable person, so I don't see why she wouldn't be okay with it... in time.

I sleepily experimented with the ideas. Then finally returning to my initial thought on going to Arden Academy. But before i could alter my thought on that subject again i dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here's another chapter, written by Kirsten! :DDD Hope you guys like it :) REVIEW!**

"Kiara! Are you done packing, like I asked you to?" My mum called up the stairs. I sighed in frustration, and brushed some of my brown hair out of my face.

"Yes Mum! I still don't understand why I'm doing this. School starts in like, two days." I called back, rolling my eyes. She'd made me pack every single piece of clothing that I wear. Meaning, every piece of clothing I own. And, to top it off, she made me pack blankets and my laptop, and special things that I don't even need. Whatever.

"Good! Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes with everything packed!"

"Okay!" I looked around my room that was now bare of all posters and decorations that I had had up. I was getting really suspicious, of whatever my Mum was doing. I just didn't know what it was.

"A regular mother would spring something on her daughter the normal way- she'd do it in the car so her daughter wouldn't be able to escape. But _no._ My Mum needs to spring something on me a week in advance, and still wont tell me anything other than the fact that I'm going somewhere for awhile." I mumbled to myself. I finished shoving everything into my four suitcases, and hauled each of them down the stairs in turn.

I grunted in effort when I dropped the last one at the front door, and sat down on the bottom stair, and tried catching my breath. I had a lot of stuff in those suitcases. I looked up when I heard footsteps on the tile floor, and saw my dad standing in front of me. His hair had mostly gone grey now and only had bits of blonde in there. He stood at 6 feet tall and smiled down at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be to go somewhere I haven't been told about yet." I answered, sort of resentfully.

"Okay let's go Kiara." My mum walked down the stairs, followed by my two little sisters, who were also Skin Walkers. Jessica was 12, and had short brown hair, and brown eyes, and was only slightly shorter than me. Allison was 9, and she had longer sandy hair, that was curly, and brown eyes.

"Are Jess and Allie coming?" I asked.

Mum shook her head. "Jess will babysit Allie, and we'll be back fairly soon in any case, so it's not tat big of a deal."

I nodded. "Let's go."

After two hours of driving we reached a sign that read _Welcome to Arden, Population: 4. _And of course, I gaped. That wasn't possible. Until now. We turned left, and drove until we came to a sign reading _Arden Academy._

"No way I am not-" I started when I realized that they were bringing me to a school, and then I saw the grounds. They were huge, surrounded by woods, and a huge school building with at least four levels, and then dorm buildings, and a horse barn, and a huge indoor arena, and an even bigger outdoor arena, and tons of students milling around in the grounds. The best thing was, at least half of these students were supernaturals, and I could tell, just by their slight difference in body shape, or movements. I couldn't help but grin hugely.

"And Lina, Lhaeyla, Lily and Mae are going to be there as well." my mum smiled from the passenger seat.

I beamed from the back seat and tried to keep myself from jumping out of the car right then and there. "You can stop. I can get to my dorm myself."

"We're going to help you get settled in Kiara. You can't get rid of us that easily." my dad smiled and shook his head. I frowned slightly at that, and wiped it off my face when I saw the rest of the forest. It went on for ages. _I wonder how it would be to run through the woods as a leopard..._

I jumped out of the car after my dad parked and ran to the back, popping the trunk and grabbing two suitcases. I hurried to the building that had a sign reading _Administrative and Educational Building _I laughed and shook my head. How straightforward. I entered through the door -with my parents trailing after me each carrying a suitcase and a smaller duffle bag- with great difficulty. When I finally fell through I approached the front desk, and a lady in her late thrities smiled at me, and flashed fangs that could only be a vampire's. She had short blonde hair, and blue-green eyes.

"What can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm new here-" I started

"And she needs to find her dorm room." My mother finished for me.

"Name?" The lady -Mrs. Koboldy, her nametag read- asked.

"Kiara Gryffith." I answered automatically. Mrs. Koboldy tapped some nonsensical things into the keyboard and something printed out beside her.

She handed me a sheet with a room number, and my schedual, and also handed me a room key. "You're in building C, that's on the eastern half, right in between the Senior Boys dorm- Dorm B- and the Junior Boys Dorm -dorm A- and across from Dorm D -Sophomore Girls dorm." She pointed out on a map that she then handed to me, after also highlighting my building, and I turned and left, thanking her on my way out.

It took me and my parents twenty minutes to figure out that had given us the wrong directions, and that the buildings she mentioned were all on the south half. There wasn't a east half in the dorms, since they were divided into two sections of four (dorms A,B,C and D, and then dorms E,F,G and H). When we finally got to dorm C, it was almost five, and I was getting hungry.

Inside, there was a small welcome area, and a desk with a man sitting in it. He smiled, and went back to typing things into the computer. There was a map hanging on the wall, with all the halls and the room numbers on there, and I looked from my sheet to the map, groaning. My room was 311, and it was on the third floor, over in the farthest corner from the stairs. "You might as well go, thanks for bringing me. Love you." I gave them hugs and they reluctantly left, looking back every few seconds, as if to make sure I wasn't freaking out, or hurt.

I decided to take two suitcases first, since I'd be more tired later, and it would be even worse for me to carry them if I was tired. I exited the white stairwell, thankful that I was at the top, and walked down a hallway with light blue walls, and a plush white carpet on the floor. At the very end of the hall was room 311, the last door to the right. I pulled the key out of my pocket, and jiggled it in the lock for a second, and opened the door to find a room with two queen beds, two dressers, two mirrors, and two closets. There was also a bedside table beside each bed, with a lamp. I dropped my suitcases down, and went to check out the bathroom, and found two sinks, as well as both a shower and a bath. Both the bathroom, and the bedroom were designed with a darker blue than the hall, and accented with soft lavenders, navys and indigos.

I flopped down on my bed, and sighed in satisfaction when the bed sunk down slightly, but not too much- soft beds aggravated me, and hard beds were even worse, and since I spent most of my time in bed, my bed needed to be perfect. I heard the door open, and looked up to see none other than my auburn-haired best friend. How convenient. I would no longer need to go and have 'the privacy talk' with my new roommate.

"Lina!" I grinned, and she looked up, clearly surprised.

"That's convenient." she commented, smiling.

"Exactly what I was thinking. At least we know now that our Marianas Trench Posters will all be staying up. I was scared that I'd have Justin Beiber staring at me in my sleep, or some creepy picture of Robert Patinson." I laughed, and Lina shivered. I'd grabbed the bed farthest from the window and she raised an eyebrow at me. _Wha... OH!_ I moved my stuff to the bed on the opposite side of the room, farther from the door, but closer to the window, and she smiled.

"Thanks Kiara."

"Come down with me, I need help bringing up my suitcases." I tugged on her arms, and her long hair whipped me in the face. "Holy goodness." I grabbed my face and she laughed.

"My bad..." she giggled.

"Mmmhmmm." I glared at her, shaking my head, and trying not to laugh. "Let's go grab my suitcases Lina."

I looked down at my schedule an hour later, with all my things in my drawers. Posters and odds and ends were covering my bed and I was painstakingly trying to figure out when dinner was. My stomach grumbled, and I glared down at it. "I realize you're hungry, I don't need you to complain too. If I could do something i would. So shut up!" Lina stuck her head out of the bathroom door, and her hair was wrapped in a navy towel.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Maybe..."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well on the subject of towels... I'm using the blue ones, and you're using the purple ones, 'kay?"

I nodded, and she closed the bathroom door again, probably changing. I decided to go outside, and look around, so I wrote a note for Evangeline, and left. I walked around campus, around the dorms, smiling at everyone I saw, and getting some smiles back. They somehow kept the grounds green, even in the fall, and I couldn't help but think that that had some supernatural help. I ended up wandering down to the barn, which was on the North Western part of campus, and I entered it, trying to be quiet.

Some horses looked up, and then went back to eating, but when I got closer, they all perked up, sensing a being that wasn't human. I grinned. "Hey..." I stroked a sorrel mare, that was about 16 hands high, and she leaned into my hand, closing her eyes. "People don't come just to stroke you very often, do they sweetie?" I cooed, kissing her nose. Then I had an idea. I willed my finger to grow into a black berry bush, and it did, and some black berries began to grow as well. I plucked off the blackberries, with my left hand, and fed them to the mare, who didn't know the difference between real berries and supernatural ones. The nice thing about being a Skin Walker, is that doing things like this is like plucking hair off your head for a human- it is only temporary. I let my hand go back to normal, and there was no sign that it had ever not been a hand. "Don't tell anyone I did that, okay?" I smiled, and left, and the horses went back to eating their hay.

I looked around, and realized that I'd been in the stable longer than I'd planned. It was getting dark out, not that I needed to worry- I could change into anything within seconds, I was basically untouchable. I grinned at that thought, as I walked back to my dorm. A black shape materialized in front of me, and I blinked, and my eyes focused onto the shape of a guy. He had straight brown hair that could only have been that straight because of a flat iron, and brown eyes, and he was in skinny jeans that were riding much lower than they should've, showing off some lovely smiley face boxers. He was only about an inch taller than my 5'7'', and he was smirking at me, showing his fangs.

"There's a meeting here in two hours for the supernaturals, about rules to follow, tell all the girls in your dorm, and tell them to pass on the message." He flashed a smile. "I'm Jared by the way."

"Kiara." I answered, but he was already gone. Knowing vampires, though, he'd have heard it, and I did know _many_ vampires. I shook my head, and hurried back to my dorm, and told every supernatural girl I came by, about the barn thing. I unlocked my door, after fishing through my pocket for a minute or so for the key, and flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I was exhausted, after only being here shortly. I sure as hell didn't want to go to the barn thing, but it sounded like a mandatory thing.

"Are you going to the barn thing?" Lhaeyla asked, walking into my room, without bothering to knock. She was followed by Lily, who was grinning hugely.

"Of course. What other way are we supposed to meet the hot guys here?" I winked, and they rolled their eyes.

"Make sure to save some hot guys for the rest of us-and try not to flirt as much." Lily smiled.

"As if that's possible." Lina walked in, snorting.

"I don't appreciate that, you guys. I don't _try_ to flirt... it just sorta-" I looked down at the clock and realized we only had ten minutes to get down to the barn. It had taken me twenty to get back here. "Shit- we need to go to the barn! Like, now!"

I jumped up, and was followed by Lily and Lhaeyla, but Lina ran into the bathroom, dabbing on makeup, and fixing her hair, while simultaneously undressing and yelling at Lily to grab a better shirt for her. "Come on Lina we don't have time for that!" I called while running out the door. I sprinted down the stairs, ditching Lily and Lina, and Lhaeyla was right beside me.

"We're not going to make it!" she cried. I could see the barn now, but we only had a minute left- not even. I sprinted harder than I ever had, and when we stumbled into the clearing with the rest of the kids, I changed my shorts and tee-shirt into skinny- slightly high wasted jeans, and a short-cut, loose-fit tee-shirt, with fuchsia and purple tie-dye designs on it. It showed off my stomach slightly. I looked down, and saw my necklace with the black half of the yin-yang symbol, and my great-grandmother's locket hanging off of it and smiled. My hair was flattened down again, instead of windswept, and I was ready for the public.

There were three wooden bleachers, in a semi-circle facing the stage, that was covered in a little roof, and had a fire going on either side. The barn was just farther past this little fire place. I went and sat right at the bottom(the front) of the middle bleacher, and Lhaeyla sat down on my right side. Lina and Lily sat down quickly, just barely sitting down before a man stepped out onto the podium. I was surprised to find that he was a Skin Walker, like me.

"Hey guys!" Everyone quieted at that, and he smiled. "I'm Mr. Emmerson, but you guys can call me Mr.E."

When nobody said anything, he continued, a little more awkwardly. He was a tall man, and fairly young too, chin length brown hair, and big, brown eyes, and a slim build. "So, I summoned you kids here, to talk about some rules that need to be followed here, and not just any rules, special rules, for supernaturals. One big one you guys all know already is that you must not tell any human about supernaturals. But here's the list:

Werewolves, on full moons should report to the barn at the beginning of their day.

Vampires must go into designated forest to hunt. Can only hunt after hours.

Skin Walkers cannot change into staff, personnel, or superiors. 0 tolerance.

Inccubi and succubi must use discretion within physical relationships.

Nymphs must stay on schools grounds during hours and must not use seducing powers.

And that's it, thankfully. Now you kids can go and 'chill' together. Remember, curfew for you kids is 1 A.M. but if any of you abuse it, then it'll be changed." he finished.

"This is fantastic! It's going to be so fun here!" Lily exclaimed, and jumped up, her blonde curls bobbing on her shoulders.

"Oh and school starts at 9:00 tomorrow! Don't be late!" He called to the kids whose backs were mostly turned, and whose ears had long tuned out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep." I yawned. They nodded, and waved bye to me and Lina, when we parted ways- their room was on the second floor, and our was -sadly- on the third. When we got to the room, I didn't even bother undressing. I flopped down on my bed, and let sleep overtake me, falling into a deep, calm black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lina POV_:(By Emily)

The mint toothpaste that I brushed my teeth with that morning had a fowl taste in my mouth as I gulped in a glass of orange juice and ran out the door of my dorm. Rounding the corner, I hit a brick wall. Not really. More like a six foot two ginger with lean abs - I could tell. As I toppled to the ground, he stood over me. I began to apologize frantically, pulling my muddled papers together and shoved them into my binder.

He began to say something, but I was so late, that I kept apologizing, and walked right past him.

...

...

Later that day I stood disengaged from my environment as I stood in the lunch line. I felt a looming presence hovering behind me.

"Careful, you might just bump into a dish rack." A masculine voice broke from the looming presence.

I turned on my heels to see the ginger from this morning. His deep, blue eyes went on for miles- it was like there was an entire ocean being kept within their depths. I saw into them for a second, but slipped on some water on the floor as I finished the turn. I felt warm arms wrap around me and my descent stopped abruptly. The ginger had caught me, and was now helping me up.

"I'll help you over to this table. We wouldn't want you to fall on another senior, and then where would we be?"

"I'm really sorry about this morning, and falling on you again, but I can walk. These things do happen once in a while, you know. That's the funny thing about gravity- it works." he lifted his hands off me in a gesture of surrender, shrugging his shoulders. I proceeded to turn around when he spoke again.

"So, what's your name, anyways?" he asked.

"Evangeline," I mimicked his voice this time, "What's _your_ name anyways?" irritation was grazing the tips of my voice.

"Will," he responded in a sure manner.

"Awesome possum," sarcasm was dripping from my every word, and it was practically tangible. I turned, grabbed my food, and left abruptly.

..

Class that day was almost unbearable. I couldn't stand to look at the teachers anymore. Just endless sentences about what the year would be like, and what they're asking of you, and how you should cohere to the rules. At last the final bell rang, setting me free.

I sped out the door and back to my dorm, dropping my books, changing my clothes, and struggling to reach the destination my friends and I planned to meet at- the campfire from last night.

Kiara was sitting in the bleachers reading a book, waiting for my arrival. No one else had shown up yet. As my surroundings came into view I realized how far off my vision had been at night. The campfire site had been a completely different vision in the scheme of night, where the fires that had so brightly lit up the contained area had been doused, and sat in lumps of ash. I could see the barn in the background much easier in the daylight, and I realized how thick the forest became behind the three wooden bleachers. I noticed from the moss creeping around the bottom edges that they had been established there for quite some time now.

Kiara looked up from her book as soon as I stepped foot on the cedar pine shavings scattered on the campfire's ground, the book in her hand morphing into a cellphone.

"When are they going to be here?" I asked, starting up the bleachers, towards her.

"Soon, I just texted Lily, but I still have no reply- she never answers her damn cellphone. God knows why she has one." Kiara answered.

"Okay, good, because I have a lot to tell you."

"Ooo tell me!"

"No, I think I'm going to wait for everyone to get here."

She scowled at me in disappointment, "C'mon I'll find out eventually. Nothing interesting happened all day, I need to know!"

"I'll only tell you that it's about a certain blue-eyed ginger."

**Kiara POV:(By Kirsten)**

I frowned. "You can't just say something like that and then not finish telling me!"

"I will finish telling you..." Lina smirked, "But not until Lily, Lhaeyla and Mae get here."

I stuck my middle finger up at her, making 'f u' appear in brilliant pink letters on my finger. She just laughed, and shook her head at me.

"That's rude, Kiara. It's not like I'm not telling you..." she had the I'm-winning-so-ha look on her face and it was only increasing my irritation.

I threw my cellphone at her. "Tell me!"

She ducked out of the way, her arms going up to protect her head. "Why would you throw that at me! No! That's not the way to convince me to tell you!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and she laughed to, not really sure whether she was angry or amused. Lhaeyla entered the clearing and laughed at what she saw. Her short blonde hair was straighter than usual today, and she shook her head at us.

"You guys never can get along can you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me something, so I flipped her off and threw a cellphone at her."

"Kiara!" she patronized. She tsked at me and picked up my phone. "I'm going to keep this for now."

"No! That's my only connection to civilization!" I exclaimed, jumping for it.

"You should have thought of that before you threw it at me!" Lina smacked her shoulders in a 'come at me bro' gesture, laughing. "Bam!"

Lily and Mae finally entered the clearing together, laughing about who knows what, and taking their time. I ran up to them, and pushed them to go faster, hurrying them along. I wanted to know what had happened.

"Undelay!" I grinned at Lily, knowing she'd get the joke. The year before, in gym class, we'd realized that undelay and delay were opposites, and so, un-delay was not-delay, or, go faster. Our whole epiphany was rather pathetic seeing as we probably should've noticed sooner, but it was a good day for us.

"Alright we're hurrying!" Mae exclaimed, and walked over to the bleacher and sat down.

"Tell us now!" I exclaimed.

...

"...and so I don't really know what you think, but I think that he's hot, he seems nice, and he's definitely boyfriend material." she finished.

I laughed. "You're beginning to sound like me, and it's bad when I say that. Aren't I supposed to be the boy crazy one? And speaking boy crazy, I've spotted some note-worthy guys today." I smiled mischievously. "I'll show you them if we see them later."

...

I wanted to claw my eyes out. This teacher was making my ears burn with her incessant chatter and I felt as if this class would never end.

I looked over to my right at Jake, an attractive african-american guy, with deep brown eyes and a less than attractive attitude. He thought he was God's gift to women. The funny thing was, that in all his cockiness, he was human.

I then looked to my right to where a human girl Alina sat. She had long black hair, and brown eyes, and though she had been nice to me today and yesterday, I'd heard her talking about most of the girls here behind their backs already, and it was only the second day.

"Kiara," Jake whispered.

I turned to look at him again. "What?" I whispered back, careful not to let my whisper be loud enough for a human teacher to hear. That was the great thing about having supernatural teachers. Even though they could hear you, they could only get you in trouble for it if you were loud enough for a normal teacher to hear.

"There's going to be a party in the barn tonight. It's by invite only, so don't tell anyone who doesn't already know." he said and the bell blared just as he finished.

"Sweet salvation." I muttered under my breath and hurried from the room, to my dorm room.

I opened the door, and saw Lina sprawled out on her bed, doing homework. I looked over her shoulder to see math work. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Eew. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because it's due tomorrow..." she answered as if I was stupid. "You should do yours, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's be real here. When have I ever done homework?"

"Touché."

"Oh, by the way, were you invited to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yupp." she popped the 'p' and grinned. "Good thing I was or this would've been really awkward."

"Naw, not really. I'd have made you come anyways." I laughed and went to change out of these clothes. The drawback of being able to change my clothes into whatever I wanted was that I couldn't get the smell out of them, so my shirts got smelly just like everyone else's.

I came out, and changed what I was wearing to black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck knitted sweater and my black toms. I made my hair just go natural, and let it wave slightly, and fall to its natural length, to my elbows.

Lina was wearing highwaisted skinny jeans and a neutral plaid shirt, with a black tank top underneath. She was wearing white lace toms as well. Her hair was out in messy beach waves. She was wearing a darker, bronze colour of eye-makeup, and curled eyelashes.

"I guess it's time for the party." I said.

"I guess it is." she agreed.

**Please review! It makes me happy when you do so! :))**


End file.
